Princess Anna
Princess Anna is the young princess of Arendelle. Princess Anna is a member of a royal family and the younger sister of Elsa. Whilst Elsa is known to be both beautiful and elegant and is loved by the townspeople, Anna remains as some what of a free spirit. Elsa is both a queen in mind manner and appearance whilst Anna is happy to play the fun-loving younger sister role. Though Anna is very flawed she is wonderfully warm and optimistic, much unlike Elsa who is cold and fearful, Anna and Elsa are opposites in every way possible. Anna has a very close relationship with her elder sister until this bond is shattered by Anna messing up at Elsa's coronation, leading to Elsa revealing her powers over ice and snow and accidentally cursing the kingdom and Anna herself. LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Princess Anna is set to be a main character of the upcoming future story alongside Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Phineas, Isabella, Suede, Jack Bauer, Twilight Sparkle, Gohan, Blue, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Discord, Dr.Strange, Tony Almedia, Mr.Gold and Sora. Anna has a terrible secret about her which is why Mister Sinister is pursing her as he intends to use this secret to his benefit. She travels with all three groups to ensure her safety Princess Anna starts off fleeing from The Sinisters of Evil who are trying to catch her for Mister Sinister when Sora saves her and gets her away from the group. Anna and Sora then arrive on the island of the resistance to help her with Sora's recommendation. Anna meets Bender and co at the base and tells the crew about her encounters with the Sinsters of Evil also arranging to work with Dr.Strange for the 1st act. Upon arriving, The five main B team members call up the crew and tell her about The Children of BlackGarurumon's meddling with the base using Predaking. Anna with 16, Tony and the rest see the nets and this confirms 16 and Tony's theory so they decide to split to find what they came for but Anna fears that it will make them predictable. Anna decides that they should all put their best skills to the test when they go around.the island. The Princess and the Resistance members arrive at the mines and she suspects something off which she, Mysterion and James decide to go looking into although they all come along. She runs into Strange and the squad and learns to her horror that her sister is under GBF's control and she tries to plead her to stop though Strange tells her not to After returning, she decides to tag with Bender for the second act who explains her to his dilemma about selfishly wanting Dib back or doing the right thing and having Skipper's friends return. Anna also notes the ripped heart Gold has and Anna tells Zick that this could work since he could just control or kill that person he has their heart of. Anna talks with Phineas and Isabella about mutants and Jack begins trying to question her about why Sinister is after her. Anna a bit paranoid of the situation attacks Isabella thinking she is distrustful and Twilight decides to deal with her. After getting on the train, Anna agrees with Discord and his boredom on the train and she wants to sing a song which Phineas, Skipper and Bender fulfill. After the events, the heroes wander was she was doing and she explains she was doing her own thing and identifies the heads in the box. Anna goes with Katara and the ALpha Team who join with the Striker Force Friends: Elsa, Kristoff, Olaf , Sven, Pabbie, Trolls, Hans (Formerly), Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Phineas, Isabella, Suede, Jack Bauer, Twilight Sparkle, Gohan, Death The Kid, Makoto, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Discord, Mr.Gold, Blue, Dr.Strange, Tony Ameilda, Liz and Patty Thompson, Black Star, Tsuabki, Taki, Kratos, Alexander Fox Xanatos, Android 16, Batman, Batman Beyond, Big Barda, Blythe Baxter, Carl Clover, Dan, Eska, Grey, Jessie, James, Minster Miracle, Mysterion, Norman, Sam, Sunil, Zoe, The Flash, Sora, Biyomon, Jack Frost, Picard, Makoto, Dr.Manhattan, Stan, Wendy, Will Vandom, Saul Goodman,Protoman, Magneto, Jesu Otaku, Salem, Ozymandias, Aleu, Jaeris, Zhuge Liung Enemies: Hans, Mister Sinister, the Sinisters of Evil, BlackGarurumon, the Children of BlackGarurumon, the Templar Order, Haytham Kenway, GBF, Jesse, The S.E.V.O.S.E.C.T Squad Blackpool Princess Anna tags up with Black Star in all 5 acts with Bender in Act 2 and Act 4, Dr.Strange in Act 5 and The Alpha Team in Act 3 and 6 against Haytham Kenway. Anna.jpg 44234566.jpg Lotmnextgenislandtourmaincharacter15.jpg annafro.jpg anna 1.jpg anna 2.jpg anna 3.jpg anna 4.jpg anna 5.jpg anna 6.jpg anna 7.jpg anna 8.jpg anna 9.jpg Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Princesses Category:Magic Users Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Royalty Category:Characters from the Frozen Universe Category:Cute Characters Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Red Heads Category:Adorkable Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Main Heroes Category:Main Characters of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Main Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Leading Ladies Category:Characters who have Angel/Devil Shipping Category:Adventurers Category:Heroes and Allies in The B Team Storyline of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Main Characters in The B Team Storyline of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Main Characters in The Alpha Team Storyline of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Heroes and Allies in The Alpha Team Storyline of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Heroes and Allies in The Multiuniversal Resistance Storyline of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Main Characters in The Multiuniversal Resistance Storyline of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Feminists Category:Orphans Category:Characters who lost his family Category:Tomboys Category:Sibling Category:Woobies Category:Tomboy Princess Category:Characters carrying a dark secret Category:Badass Princess Category:Main Protagonists Category:Caped Characters Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Enemies of The Sinsters of Evil Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Upcoming Main Characters Category:Badass Normal Category:Upcoming Main Heroes Category:The Multiversal Resistence's Allies Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The Alpha Teams allies Category:The Miracle Elite`s allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Kristen Bell Category:Major Characters of The B Team Storyline Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:Enemies of The Templar Orders Faction Category:Guest Stars Category:Characters in Blackpool Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Blackpool Category:Upcoming Members of The B Team Category:Upcoming Members of The Multiversal Resistence Category:B Team Members to appear in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:B Team Members appearing in Blackpool Category:The Star Alliance's Allies Category:Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Heroes in Blackpool Category:Returning Heroes in Blackpool Category:Multiversal Resistence Members appearing in Blackpool Category:Multiversal Resistence Members appearing in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Enemies of Emperor Dalek Category:Enemies of Nox Decious Category:Enemies of Morpheus (God of War) Category:Enemies of Mecha Mario Category:Enemies of The Terrorist Unit Category:Main Characters of The Final Half of The4everreival and daveg502 Storyline Category:Enemies of Dark Lord (Ragnarok) Category:Enemies of Cesare Borgia Category:Characters that hail from the Disney universe Category:Enemies of The S.E.V.C.O.S.E.T Squad